6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Stick It
Stick It is a (now closed) fast food stand in the Galleria Mall that serves stick-its. Stick-its are food on sticks, such as kebabs, which serve as its main business. It was run by Jude between "Take This Job and Squeeze It" and "Going Underground;" in the latter episode, it was shut down for health code violations, and Jude was forced to take a new job at Underground Video. Stick It was introduced in "Take This Job and Squeeze It" as the second place that Jude interviewed at. In his interview, Jude told his interviewer that he was the manager of two other restaurants (after Jonesy suggested that he lie), and was made the manager of Stick It. Jude started work the next day, and was the sole employee at the location until Stick It was shut down. As the sole employee of Stick It, Jude was subject to no oversight and quite often showed very little work ethic. One of the few instances where he did work was in "Breaking Up with the Boss' Son," where he set up a competition to create the next food on a stick, with the winner getting a free lifetime supply of stick-its. Oddly, in the next episode, Jude didn't know that he was the manager (despite claiming he was to Stanley in "Breaking Up with the Boss' Son"), and began a quest to find his boss that ended with confirmation that Jude was indeed the manager of Stick It. After this, Jude continued to lazily work at Stick It. Some of the more notable things that happened at the store were the selling of special heart-shaped boxes of meat during Valentine's Day in "Stupid Over Cupid" (an idea thought up by Jonesy) and it being the storage place for the Roast Burkey Chunklets in "The Khaki Girl." The latter was important, as it was the first time that Stick It was linked to health problems in the mall. In this case, Jude forgot to plug in the freezer where Jonesy's meat was stored, and the meat rotted, causing cases of food poisoning to spread throughout the entire mall. Stick It's largest appearance in the first season after this was in "Dude of the Living Dead." There, it was where the group fell back to in order to fight off the zombie hordes, and it was the source of the hot sauce that was used to kill the zombies. In this instance, its importance was readily apparent after the reveal that the entire episode was all just a dream that Jude was having. Stick It's final appearance was in "Going Underground." In that episode, it was shut down by Ron and the health authorities after Blade found a cockroach in a stick-it he bought from the store. The store had apparently never been cleaned in the entire time that Jude worked there, and it remained shut down for the entire run of the series, ostensibly because the mall couldn't find anybody who wanted to rent the storefront. As a result, Stick It appeared intermittently as a backdrop, and even showed up in "Bye Bye Nikki? Part 1" when Nikki began worrying about a possible mid-term transfer while standing in front of the store. Category:Stores Category:Defunct stores